


I Can't Lose Love Again

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Camelot Fics [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Angst Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: For day 3 of OQ Angst Fest, three 100 word drabbles. Set just after Robin was stabbed.





	I Can't Lose Love Again

They hadn’t had a chance to talk--everything happened too quickly, she was so focused on her lie that she was the Savior, and all that meant. Now, she sat at his side, clutching his hand, willing herself not to cry. Magic failed her. Now all she could do was was beg him not to leave--not like this, not when they’d only just found their way back to each other. “Don’t you dare die on me,” she whispered, pressing her lips to the back of his hand, watching him blink as he mustered a reassuring smile that wasn’t at all reassuring.

 -*-

“You promised you wouldn’t,” she says, her voice cracking, nearly pleading, in a way that’s more painful than his wound. “You said you wouldn’t leave again.” He’d meant that more than anything when he’d said it; but he couldn’t standby and let someone hurt her. If he had the choice to make again, he’d do nothing differently--even if it meant giving his life for hers. She had so much to offer the world, even if she didn’t believe that. Though he didn’t want to die nor was it his time, he knew, if he did, it’d be for someone worthwhile.

 -*-

It wasn’t fair. None of this was fair, and it hurt to think this was their last night together, that Robin was going to die because of her. The others had gone for help--though Regina couldn’t imagine it was possible they’d find it, that anything could be done. She assumed they’d really left to give them some time alone before the end. Tears brimmed in her eyes and her chest ached with pending loss and anger--and though higher powers had always failed her, she sent out a silent plea for his salvation, begging that just once, she wouldn’t be ignored.


End file.
